the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SIBUNAOVEREVIL219/Anubis-The Generation After Ch 6
Ellen’s POV At dinner, Andy and Britney hardly spoke. All they said to each other was “Please pass the salt,” and… well… that’s pretty much it. I was surprised…especially since, the way Britney had described it to me, she and Andy had really hit it off during lunch. My life was perfect so far. I had my best friend Britney sitting on one side of me, and my true love James on the other. After dinner, I began to walk up the grand staircase when James pulled me aside. “Listen, about the kiss…” he began with an uneasy tone. “Actually, never mind. It’s a stupid question.” “No! Go ahead,” I reassured him quietly. “Ask me.” “Well… I was wondering… did that kiss… mean anything to you?” I stared at him for a moment. Uh, DUH that kiss meant something! It was the first kiss I ever had! Ok, not the first. But I liked to ''think ''of it as the first. “Yeah, it did, why?” was all I could get out. “Because, well, I was thinking… maybe you’d like to go out sometime?” I was speechless. C’mon! Guys have asked me out before! Why can’t I just say yes? “Umm… well… I…” I stammered, trying to get the word “yes” to come out. “I should’ve known. Why would YOU wanna go out with ME, right? Pfft. Forget about it,” he said, walking towards the kitchen. No, no, no! Don’t let him get away, stupid! “Wait!” I called after him. “Wait, I do! I do ''wanna go out with you! I swear, I do! I just couldn’t find my words.” He spun around and a smile spread across his face. “Awesome. Meet me for lunch tomorrow?” “It’s a date.” 3 DAYS LATER BRITNEY’S POV Okay, I could not STAND to hear any of Ellen’s little stories about how well she and James were doing. Every day after class she’d come up to me and show me a cute little note he wrote her, or how she thought that he would propose going steady with her soon. I was SICK of it, especially since Andy and I had barely talked to each other since ''our little “date”. Finally, while she was telling me how James had winked at her doing Miss Clarke’s class that is Poppy, I burst. “Ellen, can I interrupt for a moment, please?” I said in a spiteful tone. She nodded. “I…do not…care!!!!” I yelled at her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward us. My face was hot and red from anger and embarrassment, but I didn’t care. “Huh?” she asked in a small, innocent voice. I almost felt bad for her. But not bad enough. “You go on and on everyday about how perfect you and James are together, even though you ''know ''how I feel about Andy! You know I like him, but that I’m too scared to tell him! I wish you would just shut up about you and James! In fact, shut up all together!” I yelled. I could see tears gathering in her usually bright blue eyes and her lips, which almost always formed a smile, quivering. “No, Ellen, I didn’t mean…” I began, but she ran down the hall before I could finish. As James left to go find her, Andy and Lilly came up to me. I hadn’t even noticed them standing in the crowd. “Wow, Britney. You know, I was actually considering asking you out until I saw the way you treated Ellen back there. I always thought you were above all of this bullying, high school drama stuff. But I guess you’re just as low as the bullies and the drama makers. See ya around,” he said firmly. “But Andy, I didn’t mean to…” I stammered. “No, I don’t wanna hear it! You’re obviously just jealous of your friend’s happiness. If I ever talk to you again, it’ll be too soon. Let’s go, Lil,” he said, grabbing his sister’s arm and walking off. And that was the last time I talked to Andy for 2 weeks. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts